In the prior art, tubular components are preferably employed as pipe connectors for joining pipes by crimping. There, a pipe is pushed over the end section of a tubular component and then crimped to said end section preferably utilizing a crimping sleeve. The holding elements axially offset in longitudinal direction of the end section in the crimped state prevent axial relative movement between the pipe and the tubular component. In addition, these holding elements ensure a reliably tight joint. During the installation of such tubular components it can happen that the tubular component with the pipe pushed on to said component already seals so well in the uncrimped state that on checking the installation, during which liquid is piped through the pipe system, no liquid leaks from the uncrimped joint of pipe and tubular component, so that the installer does not notice the uncrimped state. Since pipe connectors as well as pipes are subject to certain size tolerances, such premature sealing can especially occur with a pipe connector that happens to be too large and a pipe that happens to be too small. An undiscovered, uncrimped joint can cause major damages and repair costs since it only loses its sealing property during the running operation of the installation and thus results in a possible liquid leakage and a pressure drop in the pipe system.
To prevent this problem, a tubular component was proposed in DE 201 09 548 U1, wherein the holding elements comprise clearances so that in the uncrimped state a continuous flow channel is ensured between the tubular component and the pipe. Through these continuous clearances on one side of the end section the connection between a pipe and a tubular component is weakened however, so that the tightness of the entire joint is reduced.